


Clarity Strikes

by Redangel228



Series: Obliviousness [2]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Bisexual Male Character, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Fergus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redangel228/pseuds/Redangel228
Summary: Adam is drunk.  And Adam is angry.  His boss is an arse.  Party conferences are for partying.  And spending time with your best mate.  Until your best mate decides to 'get an early night' and leaves you in the bar just when you were finding the words you needed to say.  So you screwed the nearest willing woman.  It didn't make you feel any better.  And he needs telling.
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Series: Obliviousness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Clarity Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> The set up is in 'Adam's Revenge' but should be enough info here to stand alone
> 
> Usual TTOI related warning that the language is f*cking shocking

Somewhere around 2am, after too many shots, Adam rolled out of the bar. He was drunk and he was angry. He stumbled along the hotel corridor. Luckily Fergus’ room was the last one on the right otherwise he probably wouldn’t have been able to identify it. He banged on the door with the side of his fist. Silence. He banged again.

‘Open up Fergus, you fucking bastard’

The door cracked open and Fergus’ face squinted into the bright lights of the corridor, the rest of him hidden behind the door.

‘Adam, what the fucking fuck? It’s two in the morning, fuck off’ He moved to shut the door but Adam was quicker. He pushed it wide open and walked in. 

The room was a mess, clothes and papers everywhere. Adam took it in as the door swung shut with a thud and left them in complete darkness.

He heard Fergus’ voice say quietly ‘For fuck’s sake Adam’ and a light flicked on revealing Fergus, hair mussed up, eyes squinting, hand fumbling near the lightswitch but most importantly, in just a pair of tartan print boxer shorts. Adam’s already wobbly train of thought threatened to derail completely but, like the good politico he was, he defended with an attack.

He took a slightly unsteady step towards Fergus

‘I hate you Fergus, I fucking hate you, with your policies and your speeches and your needing me to fucking sort _everything_ out for you. I hate you and your turning in early and leaving me in a bar and your total fucking obliviousness. I hate what I did tonight all because you weren’t fucking there and I wanted you. I, I, I….’ with every sentence the anger was draining from him as he moved towards a startled Fergus who five minutes ago had been fast asleep and was struggling to keep up ‘…I fucking’ his voice softening with every syllable ‘hate…you’ Each step had taken him closer to his boss and now they were face to confused face, chest to bare, fuzzy chest. Adam cupped Fergus’ alarmed face in both hands and pressed his mouth to Fergus’ unresisting lips. 

Fergus felt his stomach flip over. He’d wanted to feel this for so long. But not like this. What the hell was Adam playing at? His brain flipflopped between wanting to wrap his arms around his stupid, drunken ‘special advisor’ and drag him to the bed or pushing Adam away and telling him to grow the hell up and get out. In the end he did neither, berating himself for being weak and pliable even in the bedroom. Adam released him from the kiss but kept his hands in place and stared into Fergus’ eyes.

‘I fucking…’ Adam began and Fergus braced himself for another barrage ‘...love you’ he finished quietly. Fergus couldn’t breathe, the world stopped turning. Adam turned towards the bed drunkenly. ‘I’m so fucking pissed’ he slurred. He flopped down on to the covers on his back, one leg hanging over the side and was instantly asleep. Or possibly passed out. Fergus kicked the dangling leg but there was no response. He sighed deeply. What the actual fuck was all that about. He flicked the light off and stumbled back to the bed, tripping over something in the pitch dark and cursing. He lay staring at a ceiling he couldn’t see, trying to process the last ten minutes until sleep claimed him.

\----------

Adam came to and groaned. There was a piercing shaft of light coming through the almost closed curtains. Some bastard had set up a drumkit in the back of his skull and someone else had left a dead animal in his mouth. Fuuuuccckkkk. Every joint ached. Where the fuck even was he? He craned his head a little, moaning at the complaints from around his body as he did so. Scan round the room, hotel, ok, mess, not his, sleeping Fergus. Shit. Adam flopped back on the bed. Shit.

The movement woke Fergus who opened his eyes without stirring his body. He was laying on his side, facing Adam who was laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Nobody moved or spoke. The silence grew.

‘Ads?’ Fergus didn’t move, didn’t dare to, but something had to break the deadlock

Adam grunted and kept his eyes shut. The combination of mortification and hangover was too much to handle. If he could just die now that would be great, please and thank you.

‘Adam?’

‘Ferg’ he said flatly. Perhaps an acknowledgement would be enough, maybe Fergus just wanted to know he wasn’t dead

‘Ads, what the fuck happened?’ There was no anger in Fergus’ voice, just curiosity and concern. Somehow that made it worse.

Adam groaned again. ‘I’m sorry’ he managed. Apologies were not his forte, Fergus paid him to be unapologetic. Perhaps, if he wished hard enough, Fergus would just accept those two words and leave it. Perhaps the moon was made of cheese.

‘Just so I’m prepared for the fallout’ Fergus started carefully ‘What are you sorry for? Did you fuck up last night? At the bar?’

Adam turned his head to look at him and check he was serious. Maybe the moon really was made of cheese and everything he had said last night had been magically erased from the record

‘Only in your, may I say, very eloquent drunken rant you said you hated what you’d done and if this is going to lead to a problem I’d rather know now’

Another groan. Did he say that? Everything was pretty blurry. He could remember the gist of the conversation, he could remember how completely furious he felt but the actual words… they were getting away from him at the moment.

He blew out his lips out in a puff of air. ‘I fucked her’

Fergus’ heart sank. For a moment he’d let himself believe that some of Adam’s words last night had been true, in vino veritas and all that, he’d foolishly let in the hope that Adam might feel something, anything of the love that he felt for his stupid, handsome, fucked up, adorable best mate. But he was right all along, Adam was straight and Adam was a bastard. Why was it so hard to get his head around that? One problem at a time:

‘Fucked who? How? Where?’

‘I don’t even remember her name, brunette, sitting by the window, in the loos’ He groaned again.

‘Ok’ Fergus drew out the word, waiting for the kicker, flicking through a mental rolladex of possible problems? Was she vitally important to the campaign? Someone’s wife? A _journalist?_

‘So what’s the problem? You fuck random women all the time’

Adam felt the heat rise inside him, his boss could be such an oblivious fucking idiot ‘Firstly, I do not. Secondly, that’s usually your fault. And thirdly’ his voice was rising as the anger took proper hold ‘Thirdly, I fucked her because I couldn’t fuck you, you fucking moron, how can you not see what you’re doing to me! I don’t believe this’ He stood up, his head span with the bloodrush and he stumbled into the bathroom leaving Fergus alone and openmouthed in the messy bed.

Well done Ads, he glared at his reflection. Fuck, he looked a state. And he was going to have to climb down from a pretty big hill when he opened that door. He looked at it accusingly. Perhaps he could stay in here forever. He took a deep breath and splashed some cold water in his face. Rip the plaster off quick, it was the only way. Another deep breath. He opened the door.

Fergus was exactly where he’d left him, half sitting, half laying on the bed, duvet over his legs, still bare chested. Adam found his mouth was dry. It wasn’t that Fergus was Mr Universe but the thought of him almost naked under the covers made Adam struggle to think straight. Ha, his brain supplied, think _straight_ , that’s the last thing you’re trying to do.

Fergus regarded him with curiosity. Adam looked back quietly, hoping that his regret would somehow jump across the room telepathically.

‘What _am_ I doing to you?’ Fergus said levelly

‘Fuck, Fergus’ Adam collapsed on to the bed. He lay looking at the ceiling for a few silent moments. Fergus didn’t move, he just waited. Adam turned to face him. 

Fergus looked at him with rueful affection ‘Do you ever think about what you’re doing to me?’ Still that level tone. For Adam it was the worst kind of torture. It was the parent who said ‘I’m not angry with you, son, I’m just disappointed’

‘You? You don’t want _me_ ’ Adam stuttered ‘I’m a bastard, I’m a millstone, I’m a dissolute party boy, I drive you mad. You want a cottage in the country and _baking_ ’

‘Do I?’ Fergus tried to hide the laugh that bubbled up, not least at the thought of Adam in a frilly apron and nothing else. How had they got each other so wrong? ‘Adam, _you_ don’t want _me_ , you’re, with undeniable recent-ness, _straight_ ’

‘Do you really not know?’ It could have been dripping with sarcasm but Adam was too surprised to be sarcastic. And that was a pretty rare occurrence. ‘I’m bi, I’ve always been bi, when I met you I was dating someone called Charlie’

‘We never met’ Fergus mumbled ‘and Charlie’s a girl’s name’

‘I mean, I like boobs as much as the next man, well, as long as the next man isn’t you I suppose, but there have been men too. Although, I admit, not for a long time. It’s hard to want a random bloke when you’re already in love with one…’ he trailed off. Damn it, classic interviewee mistake, false sense of security and you say too much.

Fergus kept up the steady look. He’d been wrong too many times to jump ahead now. He swallowed hard but he couldn’t stop the voice in his head, Adam was in love with him, Adam was in love with him, Adam was in love with him… shit, or was Adam in love with someone else? Fucking hell, why was this so fucking hard?

‘That’s you, by the way, you oblivious moron’ Adam supplied. 

‘You used that one already today’ It wasn’t the wittiest of comebacks but it was all he could manage right now.

Adam watched him carefully

‘So, if we’ve cleared that up, can I snog you now?’

Fergus nodded slowly but Adam was on him before his head moved. And oh god, the indescribable pleasure of feeling the weight of Adam’s strong body pressing him down into the bed, of Adam’s lips bruising and exploring his, of Adam’s gorgeous bum flexing under his hands as he ground his hips against the shape of Fergus in the bed. Fergus cursed the stupid sodding duvet for being thick enough to conceal most of the detail of Adam’s rock hard cock as it rutted against him but there would be time for that. Time to find out, time to know every tiny little thing, every inch of this body. With sudden, belated clarity, Fergus knew they had all the time in the world.

Adam pulled away and laid back on the bed. He wanted Fergus every which way til Sunday but that didn’t change his pounding hangover. Fergus turned on to his side, propped his head up with his hand and grinned. He stroked his hand over Adam’s chest, still in the now very tired shirt he’d worn to yesterday’s conference. He smiled. This was what peace felt like, it was wonderful.

‘You ok?’

Adam started to nod but stopped and groaned. He put his hand on Fergus’ and held it to his chest. 

‘I want to make a joke about how it’s you that’s making me feel queasy but I can’t be bothered’ he smiled weakly but with affection. Fergus snorted gently.

‘Did you really not even ask her name?’ The abrupt change of subject caught Adam offguard. He regrouped.

‘She told me, I just don’t remember it. I wasn’t thinking about her’

‘You really are an arsehole aren’t you?’

Adam tried to smile. ‘I am actually sorry, it was a pretty shitty thing to do, I was so wound up and she was just… there’

‘Another notch on the Kenyon bedpost. I should track her down, we could start a club’

‘Keep that up and you won’t make it to being a notch yourself’ Adam grinned weakly at the ceiling, suddenly filled with the happy knowledge that there could be lifetime of making Fergus his notch.

‘I’m going to say this clearly, for the hard of thinking, in case it hasn’t come across yet’ Adam turned and looked Fergus deep in the eyes ‘I fucking love you Fergus Williams. I fucking love you’


End file.
